


And all with one - a gentle sword

by Malika_x



Category: Macbeth - Fandom, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malika_x/pseuds/Malika_x
Summary: A summary of Shakespeare’s Macbeth act 1. It is al written in poetry form with a few quotes added in here and there. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	1. A heavy crown shall upon him fall

We take what is seen as what we know  
But do we know how deep our grasp goes?  
Deception flows primary in air  
For fair is foul and foul is fair

The witches meet in solemn storm and rain  
To find the one who will execute the pain  
Of which they plan to unleash upon  
The maiden Scotland here anon.

Blessed Duncan does prevail  
His army fought well and so hail  
The greatest defence for the maiden sweet  
Has brought the country to its feet

Macbeth had saved them all from sorrow  
From the clutch of Cawdor yet tomorrow  
Should the scent and way of the wind change  
And Macbeth and Banquo meet the strange

Sisters there upon the heath  
And find the words that leave their teeth  
Attractive although it may sound  
Could it leave our swimmers spent and hound

See they come upon the hill  
And find the sisters there and ill  
They learn of their great prophecy  
Macbeth is great and great shall he be

For a heavy crown shall upon him fall  
His name shall grow strong and tall  
All through and through it sounds verily grand  
And Banquo’s son too shall rule the land

So hail and hail and hail again  
Their destinies written and inked with pen  
And as Macbeth rides to home  
He is greeted with Cawdor to be his alone

To Macbeth more is owed than what can be payed  
The country in debt to his wrist and blade  
No more can he do for he is a victor  
But all was known by the wëird predictors

Could it be so good and true?  
My dear wife I have news for you  
Glamis and Cawdor now are mine  
And the Crown will too in given time

Lady Macbeth’s true nature shines through  
Her gender crosses to a new  
Her dearest love is hailed by all  
The higher you are the further you fall

They plan and scheme to take a life  
Of goodness, virtue, free of strife  
The light of day may he never see  
The king he is and shall ‘ever be

The lady Macbeth schemes and plots  
To snatch the blanket off the baby’s cot  
Good she is at hiding her vices  
No pockets though are not deep enough to pay the price

Macbeth refuses of goodness he is  
Hatred is not a trait of his  
Yet perfidy may be found in the purest of places  
May this be perhaps one of those cases

This blasted business shall no further go on  
Grave it is for these thoughts to have shone  
Ever shall this place for all folk be  
A place of peace dear, prithee

Come now don’t strop and moan  
A crown it is that you shall bring home  
Do as I say and be the flower  
No husband of mine shall whimper and cower

But once all is said and done  
When the war has lost and won  
All actors of the earth shall tear anew  
Goodbye Macbeth. Adieu, adieu


	2. No glass will run dry of a serpent’s foul lies this nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macbeth has killed Duncan. How will this change him and the Scotland forever?

Soirées amiss amongst unpreperation

Yet fill your heart with jubilation

For still no glass will run dry

Of a serpent’s foul lies this nigh

With a clear conscience I do adjourn

Remaining loyal to you does my heart yearn

As such let us remain in good will

For will is either true or ill

A dagger does come before me

Is this how I tell the story

Inked with blood and pain and grit

Uneasy my dear heart does sit

The knell I hear 

Do you I fear? do not yet wake

Cowardly I am my heart cannot take

This betrayal that I committed here

Farewell good Duncan, missed you shall be

Truly I grieve, already do I miss thee

And the owls and sky and sea and storm

Sense an unsoiled soul leave thoust dorm

Sleep I shan’t I sleep no more

No more shall Macbeth sleep implore

Upon the heavens and earth to turn away

Avert their eyes this sorry day

Not the sea nor sort could wash away

The deed of which I have today 

Committed so I hope to say

Wash, oh wash, oh wash away

The night was rough indeed I saw

A horse ne’er acted this way before

What could have made the land grow cold

Duncan is dead before his old

A horror ‘tis - A sight to behold

To see the fire in him grow cold

No pain he now feels my dear do rest

Ever you shall be so blesst

Attend the lady - Go I say

My dear flower look away

A horror ‘tis for a lady’s eyes

Not so much for a devil guised

Malcolm and Donalbain’s safety is compromised

They sense a soul’s nature is disguised

And so they wish to flee upon

Ireland and England - Go anon!

Unatural it is to kill your kin

Then go away to save your skin

Could other men have acted untruly

Only nature knows - men grow unruly

And so you see, true is not

When a man’s heart grown burning hot

Of desire, greed gold and curses

To reveal their true, inner vices


	3. Honour bound - I stand in blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macbeths hit list is growing longer...

Not fair have you played

Sands have you swayed

To get Cawdor Glamis Scotland even

The witches had predicted this season

Not shall I confess what I know

For proof I have not yet to show

Open your chest - a rotten heart shall you find

Yet no so rotten as your mind

Of service I do stand to you

What is it you command me to do

Duty bound do I hold

But honour bound - I stand in blindfold

Good Banquo he is - the throne is his

For ’tis not mine until safe it is

Come fate in clutch, do your work

And I do mine - create mine artwork

Banquo did for me a great sorrow

I held his sword and yet tomorrow

Strike at me he will at chance

To help his good, chaste Fleance

Slaughter down his sweet neck

For reasons have each your own

Business it is to yours alone

Each we have been on a trek

My honeyed lord, you keep to yours

Come to me at yourself you’re at wars

And so I hope to help you keep

Sane and perhaps at long last sleep

Burned the basilisk have we dear

Yet that is not enough I fear

My treachery has been in vain

Hereafter I shall feel the pain

Banquo’s life was torn from him

To sleep may he - his light is dim

Fleance yet burns bright

His heart blazes to join the fight

Avenge his father though he cannot forlorn

Aid he thirsts for he was torn

From his parents now he rests alone

Soon to snatch the blackened throne

Goodnight be you dear child

May your heart be at rest and mild

Ne’er shall one forsake your son

His is the prophecy - the one who won

There I pose on your chair

Falsehood all around the air

Image I am not in their eyes

Only to you, Ne’er will I die

Hecate learns of meddling ere

And finds she wants to lend an ear

Assist the witches in their plots and schemes

A dismal end shall this be at seams

The Thanes grow weary as the guise collapses

Crazed and weary Macbeth perhaps is

Not fit to rule so we shall become

A band of rebels - to remove the scum

And so we end - a fire burning

Their troubles in their guts churning

Minds growing more concerning

An end to an end but more returning


	4. The forest over yon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolt against Macbeth are growing stronger.

Their efforts are commended to the highest  
Degree. Only pain highest achieves gains greatest  
’Tis for they eye of the beholder alone to see  
Pricking their thumbs they shall be

Hags they look upon the heath  
Yet only are met by the elite. Beneath  
Their ragged matted hair  
Lies matters for all men to beware

Approaches the one whose crown lies in balance  
Beaten will he be by the one of valance  
Come they will branches holding  
A sight twill be for observers beholding

Only one born not of women  
Shall be the one. To thrust in him  
A sword of which shall free the ill  
And make dear Scotland free of will

The squabbling Lady finds herself  
Kneeling there upon the shelf  
Her children, may they leave in peace  
Sorrows in their life now cease

All hate only fuels Macduff  
His heart is rough, Macbeth he shall ctuff  
His head upon a looming pike  
And toss it aside no mercy like 

Malcom and Macduff shall meet upon  
To tear the tyrant from his tower on  
Great Dunsinane and cure it of  
Deep rooted reverence- lure it above

March they come on and on and on  
Bring the forest over yon  
Pain and prick upon the castle  
And pull it down from the tassel

Thrust it in  
The pain begins  
Horror upon  
Macbeth anon


	5. And all with one - a gentle sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macbeth Vs Macduff! Who will win?

Lady Macbeth is off her head

She just can’t seem to stay in bed

The doctor came to check her soul

But it seems to be as black as coal

She is perfectly petrified of dark

Her prayers, not even God will hark

The Gentlewoman senses ill in air

For a crazed Queen not well does fair

As Malcom nears, leading the revolt

His army search for the key of the deadbolt

Near and far they inquest and explore

To tear down the tyrant- to blow his door

Macbeth’s heart grows ever stronger

His rancid backbone ever longer

Whilst Macduff too is forever scheming

Is Macbeth’s downfall soon appearing

The dastardly devil too is scared

Of Macbeth as his life is up in airs

His curses deep his hatred vast

A deep dark shadow does this cast

Cure her heart - cure her pain

Let her demon deep be surely slain

A doctor I am - miracles I cannot meet

Her life will go on, the Lord shall she greet

Birnam wood nears Dunsinane

Yes Birnam wood nears Dunsinane

Each of Malcom’s army carry a bough 

Leafy greens they hold upon their brow

Let every soldier hew him down 

Surely they shall snatch the crown

And place it upon the anointed one

Surely then God’s will shall be done 

The banners proudly hung

The swords set to be swung

Let famine ring the tyrant out

Of his castle round to there about

The queen has passed - her life has gone

All light in Macbeth will ne’er shine on 

His heart is stone no pain he feels

With Birnam Wood hot on his heels

Macduff is and will be forever Brave

Danger to his life indeed is grave

Malcolm sees true value in him

Scotland’s desperate- on its last limb

Macbeth is trapped no place can he ‘scape

His army though is in good shape

Controlled by a force of embedded fear

True allegiance in them has not adhered

Macbeth Vs Macduff the fight of Thanes

Only one of which shall victory gain

Of gallantry and grit - Macduff cuts the kill

The heart of Scotland is relieved of ill

Malcom is King, the youth are men

Macduff has won and shall win again

The fight is fought - What’s lost has restored

And all with one - a gentle sword


End file.
